


I try so hard to forget you

by languageismymistress



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mavrick is Sam's little sister, Sad, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Mav only had tears for Erik when he came to talk





	I try so hard to forget you

“I try so hard to forget you, but every single time it comes back to you.”

 

 

Erik dropped the small dagger in his hand.

 

 

Mav held back her tears, her anger. The tips of her fingers flared with wisps of smoke. Now was not the time to blow. She could do that alone. Not in front of Erik. Not him. He didn’t get to see her like this. Emotional and angry were never a good mix, not around him.

 

 

“Sweet-.”

 

 

“NO! You, you don’t get to call me sweetheart or baby or, fuck, not even Mav. Its Mavrick or Agent Wilson okay, I refuse to let you back in Erik, not after that night.”

 

 

Erik remained still.

 

 

“I waited and waited and you never came back.”

 

 

Small tears rolled down her cheeks. Smoke forming once more from the water hitting her burning skin.

 

 

“I wanted to, but I got scared.”

 

 

Mav scoffed.

 

 

“Really, you wanna try and apologise now?”

 

 

She breathed out. Rolling back her shoulders, she glared at him till she noticed his shiver.

 

 

Good.

 

 

“Mavrick.”

 

 

“No, I’m done, I am done with you and feeling useless and powerless whenever you come waltzing into my life. You left once and I survived. This time when you leave out of that door, don’t ever come back.”

 

 

Mav turned and walked out of the room. Her body nearly collapsed against the wall. With a small voice in her ear, she pushed herself out of Erik’s life once and for good. Only collapsing once she was safe and sound in the arms of her brother.

 

 

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”


End file.
